Fire from Olympus
| season = 1 | number = 60 | image = File:Fire from Olympus Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = May 24, 1993 | director = Dan Riba | writer = Judith Reeves-Stevens Garfield Reeves-Stevens | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Read My Lips | next1 = Shadow of the Bat Part I | previous2 = His Silicon Soul | next2 = Read My Lips }} Fire From Olympus is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. This episode is notable for introducing the classic comic book villain, Maxie Zeus to the series. "Fire from Olympus" was the 63rd produced episode and the 60th episode aired. Synopsis Believing himself to be the reincarnation of the Greek God Zeus, mad shipping magnate Maxie Zeus hijacks an experimental electron cannon. Mounting the weapon atop his penthouse, Maxie plans to rain 'lightning bolts' down on the wicked mortals' of Gotham City. Plot A clear night in Gotham City, Commissioner Gordon walks to a street corner, waiting for someone who has not showed up yet. On the next block, the man is looking for Commissioner Gordon, but instead he comes across a couple of men who know him. The man tries to run but his escape is thwarted by a vehicle and a dead end street. From the car comes a big man armed with a lightning shaped-staff and using the weapon he creates a big explosion. Gordon hears the noise and goes to the place of the attack and finds the man he was supposes to meet, laying on the floor, barely alive. The man is taken to the hospital and the nurse informs Gordon that the injuries were caused by a lightning bolt, which doesn't make sense because the night was clear. Later that night, Gordon summons Batman to the Gotham City Police Department to discuss the events of the night. Gordon also informs Batman about the disappearance of a powerful weapon known as Electronic Discharge Cannon, or EDC. Batman finds a link between the attack on the man and the missing weapon. Both events are related to the Maximillian Shipping Lines as the man used to work for that company and the weapon was supposed to be transported by them as well. At the main headquarters of Maximilian Shipping Lines, the owner, Maximillian Zeus is at the top of the unusually large building, which is built to look like a greek temple. His conselor and partner, Clio is talking to "Maxie" about the wrong dealings the company has been dealing with ever since he started working for mob bosses and mafia; but Maxie replies that he can't be bothered with petty humans problems. At that moment, they notice an unusual noise coming from below of the building and Maxie looks over the ledge and notices the Batplane approaching. Eagerly, Maxie informs Clio of the arrival of his brother "Lord Hades". Batman steps outside of the Batwing and Zeus welcomes him as the brother he thinks Batman is. Clio finds her way out and leaves them alone. Batman asks Zeus about the EDC, but Zeus refuses to answer any sort of questions and after a while, he bans Batman from stepping into "Olympus" again. Down on the street, Clio notices the Batwing leaving and she feels worried for Max. Clio then goes home and stares at a picture of her and Maxie before he started acting like the Greek God he believes he is. Batman appears inside her home and he offers her help to recover her beloved and she explains about the dealings Maxie started some time ago and together they plan something to stop Maxie from hurting anyone else or himself. Clio goes to the Olympus building and parks her car on the parking below the building. Once inside, she lets Batman out of her truck and before she notices, he is gone. Clio goes up to the elevator, but she is stopped and captured by Maxie's henchmen before she could reach the top. They take Clio to Maxie and he displays a bit of his power by firing the EDC to a Police Blimp and takes it down in flames. Zeus then commands his men to tie Clio to the cannon so she can be reborn as a goddess and rule by his side. Meanwhile, Batman climbs to the top of the building using the ventilation shafts. Zeus notices this and sets a number of traps for Batman to overcome. First, Batman must confront a big snake, which he defeats using knockout gas from his Utility Belt. Then, Batman faces against a wild boar and he tries to tame it with his Batrope. However, the pig is stronger and Batman is thrown out of the building and lands on a ledge, midway to the top of the building. Using his Grapple Gun, Batman reaches the top. Clio is tied to the cannon and Maxie is ready to fire the weapon, but Batman prevents it by throwing a Batarang at Zeus. Batman takes Maxie and slams him against a table and after that, he reaches Clio, unties her and puts her on a safe place. Maxie seizes the chance and retrieves his lightning staff, which he uses to stun Batman and pushes him off the ledge of the building once again. Maxie goes to start the cannon sequence again while Batman climbs back to the top and takes Maxie's staff, uses it as a javelin and hurls it towards the cannon, breaking a side of it. Zeus is desperate to recover his staff and jumps to get it, but as soon as he grabs it, the electric charge from the cannon struck his whole body and knocks him down. Later, Maxie Zeus is being taken by some orderlies to his cell. Maxie believes that he has finally reached Olympus as he starts looking at the many "gods" surrounding him. He thinks Poison Ivy is the Goddess Demeter, Two-Face is the God Janus and Joker is Hermes. Finally, Zeus is placed in his cell in Arkham Asylum and he couldn't be happier. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Dan Riba Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Character Debut Episodes Category:Minor Villains Episodes